At present, commercially available fans generally swing by a certain angle in a basically horizontal direction. Whereas owing to the structural limitation, the swing angle is unlikely to be large. No matter how the fan swings, its air-out directions face people in a small angle range, and if several people reside in different azimuths of one room in the office or at home, multiple fans from different directions are required to achieve temperature drop.